Estudio en azul zafiro
by Muselina Black
Summary: Después de la guerra, Marius Black tiene que volver a su vida normal. O no tanto. Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "El tapiz de los Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece, yo sólo juego con ellos un rato._

_Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "El tapiz de los Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Me tocó Marius Black, con el género de crime. Y se me ocurrió inspirarme en mi queridísimo Sherlock Holmes (Arthur Conan Doyle es uno de mis autores preferidos y soy muy fan de la serie de la BBC). Esta historia está basada ligeramente en el primer caso del famoso dueto de Holmes y Watson, con Marius en el papel del doctor._

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

_#3AñosconlosBlack_

**Estudio en azul zafiro**

_**Londres, 1946**_

La calle era como cualquier calle londinense. De hecho, se parecía bastante a la calle en la que él había crecido. La única salvedad podría ser que no había casas que aparecieran de la nada, como en Grimmauld Place. Sacó un papelito de su bolsillo y revisó la dirección que le habían entregado.

El número doce.

Sonrió ligeramente ante tal ironía del destino. Parecía que había cosas de las que uno no podía escapar. Ni siquiera después de tantos años sin pisar esa casa. Ni siquiera después de haber luchado en una guerra.

A los pocos pasos, el habitual tirón en la pierna lo obligó a detenerse. Seguro que si lo hubiera tratado un medimago, su pierna no se habría resentido tanto por la herida que había recibido en las Ardenas. Pero él mismo se había rehusado a ver a un mago, por mucho que su hermana Cassiopea le había insistido en ello. Ella era la única de la familia que había mantenido el contacto con él.

Como buen Black, Marius era orgulloso. Muchos años antes había decidido que él no quería ser parte de ese mundo si no podía hacerlo en igualdad de derechos. Así que se había retirado al Londres muggle, se había metido al ejército y había luchado por su país.

Volvió a guardar el papelito en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se acercó a la casa que ostentaba el número doce en letras de bronce. Apenas tocó el timbre, una mujer le abrió la puerta. Llevaba el atuendo tradicional de las propietarias inglesas; una falda oscura y una blusa blanca almidonada.

—¿Señor Black? —preguntó al verlo—. El señor Hume dijo que vendría esta tarde. Yo soy Jane Milford, la dueña de esta casa.

Marius asintió con la cabeza, a lo que la mujer respondió dejándolo pasar. El pequeño vestíbulo de la casa revelaba que no había mucha gente residiendo ahí. Pero eso no le molestaba a Marius. Después de todo, siempre se había sentido cómodo en el silencio.

Esperaba que el señor Hume, que había puesto un anuncio en el periódico anunciando que buscaba a un compañero de piso, no fuera muy ruidoso.

—¿Está el señor Hume en casa? —inquirió.

Antes de que la señora Milford pudiera contestar, una explosión hizo temblar la casa.

—Ay, por Dios. ¡Otra vez con sus experimentos! —exclamó la mujer, con una expresión cansada en su rostro. Por lo visto, era algo que sucedía con regularidad en esa casa—. Por favor, señor Black, pase por aquí.

Marius la siguió, pensando que tal vez su idea no había sido del todo afortunada. Al menos podría escabullirse sin comprometerse luego de unos momentos. Y tendría que volver a su hotel para seguir buscando un lugar donde instalarse permanentemente. Su tío Phineas le había dicho que lo recibiría feliz en su casa, pero Marius siempre se sentía como un intruso ahí.

Después de todo, su tío tenía una familia propia. Él había llegado ahí de adolescente, cuando sus primos aún eran pequeños. Acostumbrado como estaba a una familia tranquila, el escándalo que solían hacer los pequeños lo incomodaba.

Además, tenía casi treinta años. Edad más que suficiente para vivir solo. Con lo que le habían pagado en el ejército tenía algunos ahorros para sobrevivir por un tiempo, mientras buscaba trabajo.

La señora Milford abrió la puerta al final del rellano, justo al tiempo en que se escuchaba otra explosión.

—¡Un momento, señora Milford! —se escuchó desde el interior del departamento—. ¡Creo que ya lo tengo!

—Señor Hume, el señor Black está aquí —replicó ella, impasible.

—Hágalo pasar. Con un poco de suerte, estará aquí para ver un descubrimiento que cambiará al mundo.

La mujer le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Marius y el joven entró al departamento. El lugar estaba hecho un caos, papeles garabateados y libros por todas partes; tazas de té y scones a medio comer encima de las mesas, y una serie de botellas con líquidos de distintos colores sobre un mesón.

Marius nunca antes había visto tal desorden en un espacio tan pequeño.

—¡Lo he conseguido!

El que gritaba era un hombre alto y muy delgado. Una espesa mata de rizos oscuros y despeinados coronaba su cabeza, acompañando a una barba de tres días y unos anteojos protectores que en esos momentos le cubrían la mitad de la cara.

—Señora Milford —empezó a decir a continuación, sin dar ni una mirada a Marius—. Acabo de perfeccionar una fórmula que permitiría conservar los tejidos por meses sin daños. ¿Sabe lo que eso significa? —exclamó, cogiendo a la mujer de los hombros. Ella negó con la cabeza y Hume se volvió hacia el otro joven—. ¿Y usted? ¿Lo sabe?

Se había quitado las gafas protectoras y sus ojos oscuros refulgían de la emoción. Se veía que lo que hacía le apasionaba.

—Esto… ¿mantener los tejidos para estudiarlos por más tiempo?

—¡Precisamente! —exclamó Hume, que iba vestido con una bata vieja y llena de agujeros sobre un pijama que claramente había visto tiempos mejores—. ¿Se da cuenta de lo que significaría eso para la investigación criminal? Ahora mismo tienen que trabajar contra el tiempo, sabiendo que sus pistas se desintegran delante de ellos. En el futuro, podrían estar meses trabajando y no perder nada debido a la descomposición —añadió subiéndose a un sillón cubierto de papeles.

—Señor Hume —la mujer esperó a que el hombre se detuviera en su discurso para interrumpirlo—. ¿Desea algo de té?

En ese momento, Hume pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Marius, porque se apresuró en bajarse del sillón y se sacudió la ropa con las manos, antes de acercarse al joven, con el brazo extendido para saludarlo.

—Señor Black, mi nombre es Samuel Hume —dijo, estrechándole la mano—. Y sí, señora Milford, una taza de té estaría bien. Y otra para el señor Black.

—Enseguida regreso —replicó la mujer y se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Marius examinó al joven que tenía delante. No creía que fuera mayor que él, que se acercaba a la treintena. Hume le indicó que se sentara, mientras quitaba números atrasados del Time del sofá. Él mismo se dejó caer sobre el sillón en el que se había parado en sus momentos de euforia.

—Tengo entendido que busca usted un lugar donde vivir —comentó—. ¿Veterano de guerra?

—¿Cómo ha sabido usted eso?

—Elemental. En primer lugar, usted es un hombre joven y seguramente se sintió guiado por su deber patriótico de defendernos de los nazis. Loable instinto, por supuesto. También pude ver que su pierna derecha está algo tiesa, lo que suele ser debido a heridas en batalla. Es cosa de observación, lógica y algo del noble arte deductivo.

Marius se quedó mirándolo de hito en hito.

Nunca había visto a nadie hacer algo así sin ser _legermens_. Aunque él no hubiera heredado los poderes familiares, sí tenía una leve sensibilidad a la magia. Y el hombre que estaba delante de él en esos momentos era completamente _muggle_.

Aunque seguramente no era uno común y corriente.

El señor Hume tenía algo de extraordinario que era difícil explicar con palabras.

—Entonces —dijo él, sorprendiendo a Marius—. ¿Cuándo se muda?

-o-

Vivir con alguien como Samuel Hume no era para nada fácil. Marius hacía lo posible por mantener el orden en el departamento que compartían, pero todos sus esfuerzos se iban al garete cuando su amigo hacía un descubrimiento.

Algo que sucedía por lo menos una vez a la semana.

Más complicado que acostumbrarse al desorden era habituarse a los cambios de humor de Hume. De vez en cuando, le entraban unos ánimos sombríos, que usaba en tocar el piano vertical que estaba en el living. Marius ya sabía que cuando se escuchaban las primeras notas de _Für Elise_, lo mejor era alejarse del camino de su amigo.

Sin embargo, en sus días buenos, Hume era un conversador estupendo. Había viajado por todo el mundo, dedicado a cultivar su intelecto en todas las áreas posibles. Su especialidad era la química, pero también era un escritor decente (al menos en las columnas que escribía en diversos periódicos londinenses) y sabía de arte. Su lema en la vida era que todo conocimiento era útil tarde o temprano.

El joven Black aún no sabía en qué consistía el trabajo de su amigo. O si trabajaba en lo absoluto, porque nunca lo había visto preparándose para ir a algún lugar. Hasta donde él podía decir, Hume se dedicaba a fumar una pipa hedionda y a hacer experimentos que solían terminar en explosiones de químicos de nombres impronunciables.

Marius, por su parte, estaba abocado a buscar un trabajo. Había estudiado en Oxford —por supuesto, por muy _squib_ que fuese, los Black no iban a dejar que uno de los suyos se pudriera en la calle—, y tenía un bonito diploma de abogado que exhibir en una oficina.

Pero en general, sus días los pasaba leyendo parte de la extensa biblioteca de Hume, que tenía libros de casi todas las disciplinas conocidas por el hombre.

En eso estaba una tarde, después del cuantioso almuerzo que la señora Milford les había preparado. Marius estaba absorto en una novela de detectives cuando su abrigo le cayó en la cabeza.

—Vamos, Black.

—¿Qué pasa, Hume? —preguntó el aludido, bajando el libro.

—No hagas preguntas y ven. Te prometo que será bueno.

Ante esas palabras enigmáticas, la curiosidad del joven Black se despertó. Sin hacer más preguntas, se puso su abrigo y siguió a su amigo hacia la calle, donde Hume pidió un taxi.

—Whitehall Place, número cuatro —le dijo al conductor—. Y si llegamos ahí en menos de media hora, seré generoso con la propina.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer en Scotland Yard? —inquirió Marius tras reconocer la icónica dirección.

Hume no contestó, sino que se limitó a esbozar una sonrisita misteriosa, mientras tamborileaba con los dedos el borde de la puerta del taxi.

El chófer cumplió su promesa y los dejó en la puerta del cuartel de la Policía Metropolitana de Londres en poco más de veinte minutos. Marius vio cómo su amigo le entregaba un billete de veinte libras al hombre, antes de bajarse del vehículo.

—¿Cuál es la idea con ser tan misterioso, Hume? —volvió a preguntar Marius a su amigo, mientras los dos cruzaban el umbral.

El policía en el escritorio de la entrada, al ver a Hume, se levantó casi de un salto para estrecharle la mano.

—El Inspector Lowell lo está esperando, señor Hume. —Al ver a Marius, alzó las cejas, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hume lo cortó.

—Viene conmigo.

El hombre les indicó que siguieran un pasillo estrecho, en el cual se veían muchas oficinas llenas de oficiales. Algunos saludaban a Hume al verlo pasar, mientras que otros resoplaban. Por lo que Marius veía, su amigo era una presencia conocida en el cuartel.

—Hume, gracias por venir.

En la última oficina, los estaba esperando un hombre. Llevaba su uniforme de la policía muy bien planchado e impecable, y su espeso bigote estaba perfectamente peinado. Estrechó la mano de Marius sin demasiado entusiasmo antes de cerrar la puerta de su oficina.

—¿Qué me tienes, Lowell? —inquirió Hume, sin darse rodeos.

El inspector se quitó el sombrero, dejándolo sobre el escritorio. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se la masajeó, como si ese gesto le ayudara a buscar las ideas en su cabeza.

—Por favor, dime que es un caso sin resolver.

Pocas veces Marius había visto a su amigo tan emocionado. Era básicamente la misma expresión que ponía cuando se enfrentaba a un crucigrama particularmente difícil en el Times. O a una reacción que no lograba comprender. Esas eran las cosas que lo emocionaban. Desafíos. Problemas a resolver.

—Por supuesto que lo es, Hume —replicó el inspector—. ¿Cuándo te he llamado para confirmar algo que ya sabíamos? No respondas, por favor —añadió al ver que el joven estaba dispuesto a responder a eso—. Aquí tienes los antecedentes. Si alguien puede resolver esto, eres tú.

Hume tomó la carpeta que el policía le tendía y la abrió, alzando una ceja. Marius se asomó a ver qué era lo que había causado esa impresión en su amigo. El nombre de uno de los miembros de la cámara de los lores era lo primero que se veía entre los papeles.

Marius recordaba haber leído el caso en los periódicos. Lord Darlington, veterano de dos guerras y parte importante del Parlamento, había sido encontrado en el Támesis unos días antes.

—Como verá, Hume, se trata de un caso delicado. La familia nos ha pedido que mantengamos esto lo más discreto posible. No quieren un escándalo. Y nosotros tampoco.

Hume levantó la cabeza de la carpeta.

—No puedo prometerle eso, inspector. Pero sí puedo prometerle que voy a resolver esto.

-o-

Para Marius, el método de trabajo de su amigo no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Apenas los dos habían regresado al departamento, la carpeta había quedado abandonada entre todos los papeles que cubrían el sofá de la pequeña salita que compartían. En lugar de examinarla, Hume se había hecho llevar copias pasadas de distintos diarios londinenses. Enfundado en su bata desvaída, llevaba horas en eso, sin hablar con nadie. De vez en cuando murmuraba algo muy despacio o maldecía a algo desconocido.

El joven Black lo observó por un rato, mientras él revisaba los periódicos. Algunos los apilaba en junto a él, pero la gran mayoría eran lanzados sin orden ni concierto alrededor de la habitación. Marius había intentado ofrecerle su ayuda, pero el otro estaba tan ocupado en su labor que ni siquiera lo había escuchado.

Viendo que Hume no le iba a hablar en un buen rato, el joven bajó a buscar una taza de té. Al menos así tendría algo que hacer hasta que su amigo le explicara qué demonios estaba buscando. Ni siquiera había reaccionado ante la sugerencia de Marius de ayudarlo.

—¿Siempre se pone así? —le preguntó a la señora Milford, que estaba en la cocina escuchando un programa de radio.

—De vez en cuando, pero creo que le hace bien —replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Es un buen muchacho, una vez que uno se acostumbra a sus rarezas.

—¡LO TENGO, LO TENGO! —se escuchó la voz de Hume desde el segundo piso. Acto seguido, se escucharon sus pisadas aceleradas en las escaleras—. Lo tengo —repitió, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina—. Señora Milford, necesito el teléfono —añadió.

Marius se asomó al pasillo, donde el otro joven estaba ocupando el aparato antiquísimo que estaba instalado en el vestíbulo. En algún momento la señora Milford les había pedido que lo movieran, pero era pesadísimo y los dos jóvenes lograron convencerla de que el teléfono estaba mejor ahí que en ninguna otra parte de la casa. La mujer no había parecido demasiado convencida de eso, pero Samuel tenía mucho talento para convencer a la gente.

—¿Lowell? Soy Hume. Necesito que me mandes evidencia de algunos casos. —Marius lo observó sacar del bolsillo de su chaqueta un papel lleno de nombres, escritos en la desorganizada caligrafía del otro joven—. Christopher Beaumont, Arthur Balmoore, Richard Eldergrave y Marcus Huntville. Y las del caso de Darlington. Sí, sé que son casos cerrados. Sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera importante. —Al parecer el inspector Lowell no estaba tan convencido de lo que acababa de escuchar, porque el joven tuvo que insistir bastante en las cosas que necesitaba. Pero al final, Marius supuso que el inspector se había rendido, porque Hume le agradeció y colgó el teléfono.

Acto seguido, volvió a guardar el papel en un bolsillo de la bata y subió las escaleras corriendo.

Marius lo siguió.

—¿Serías tan amable de explicarme qué demonios está pasando? —le preguntó a su amigo.

Hume se dejó caer en el sillón más pequeño (el único lugar que estaba despejado de papeles en toda la habitación) y prendió su fétida pipa antes de contestarle a Marius.

—Elemental, Black. El caso de Darlington me sonaba familiar. Estaba seguro de que había escuchado otros casos similares.

—Seguro, la gente se tira al Támesis casi todos los días —replicó Marius, un tanto mosqueado ante la actitud sabelotodo de su amigo—. ¿Me dices que estabas revisando todos los periódicos para encontrar a todos los ahogados del río?

—Por supuesto que no, Black. ¿Por quién me tomas? Estaba buscando los casos que tuvieran similitudes con este.

—¿Similitudes?

—¿No has leído el informe?

—Le eché una ojeada, pero sigo sin saber de qué estás hablando.

—Si lo hubieras leído con atención, te habrías percatado de un detalle —dijo Hume, exhalando humo por la boca antes de continuar—. El informe del forense decía que no se encontró agua en los pulmones de Lord Darlington. Y que alrededor de su cuello se veía una marca amoratada, como la que deja una cuerda. De hecho, la causa de muerte no fue ahogamiento, sino asfixia.

—Ajá —asintió Marius, sin comprender a qué se refería su amigo.

—Entonces, tuve que buscar los casos en los que se descartó la muerte por ahogamiento —siguió explicando el joven—. Y encontré otros cuatro casos. En ese punto, me di cuenta de que había un patrón.

—¿Cuál?

—Para empezar, todos ellos provenían de familias nobles. Estudiantes de Eton (1), por supuesto. Es cosa de revisar la guía Debrett's (2) para encontrar sus linajes. Además, el saber que Darlington fue veterano de ambas guerras me llevó a la guía del ejército. Es algo muy útil para tener en un hogar, igual que Debrett's. ¿Me sigues?

—Eso creo —murmuró Marius, sin saber si era cierto.

—Muy bien, resulta que los cinco sirvieron en Verdún, como oficiales. Y de mayores fueron destacados generales en el ejército.

—Ya…

Antes de que Samuel pudiera seguir hablando, el timbre de la casa sonó. Acto seguido, se escucharon pasos hacia el departamento.

—Señor Hume, el inspecto Lowe le manda esto.

Cuatro muchachos jóvenes, con uniformes policiales, entraron a la habitación, cargando cada uno con una caja de cartón, que depositaron en el suelo.

—Dile que acuso el recibo y que se las devolveré a la brevedad —les indicó el hombre, antes de hacerles un gesto para despedirlos. Los chicos dudaron por un momento, como si las órdenes de su superior no les infundieran mucha confianza.

Pero se fueron. Apenas la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Hume se abalanzó hacia una de ellas. Rebuscó por unos momentos, hasta que sacó una bolsita de papel, la cual dio vuelta sobre la palma de su mano.

Marius vio brillar algo azul por unos segundos, cuando su amigo dejó el pequeño objeto.

—Eureka —dijo Hume, sonriendo. Rápidamente se acercó a otra caja y repitió los pasos. Nuevamente, una bolsita de papel apareció en su búsqueda—. Black, si quieres ser útil, busca en las cajas bolsitas como estas.

—¿Qué estamos buscando, precisamente?

—Esto. —Hume volvió a coger lo que había dejado en la mesa. Era una cruz pequeña, tallada en algo que parecía un vidrio azul. Se parecían a los zafiros que lucían algunas joyas de la madre de Marius—. ¿No la reconoces?

—Se parece a la Cruz Victoria —dijo él, recordando la condecoración que él mismo había recibido del rey George VI—. Pero la cruz es de metal, esta es de zafiros.

Hume soltó una carcajada al oír eso.

—No son zafiros, mi quierido Marius —comentó cuando se hubo calmado—. Es vidrio teñido. Vulgar y corriente.

Avergonzado por su inocencia, Marius no contestó, sino que se abocó a buscar en las cajas faltantes. Unos minutos más tarde, cinco cruces azules estaban dispuestas en la mesa.

—Interesante…

—¿Por qué? Perfectamente podría ser una coincidencia —dijo Marius.

—Las coincidencias no existen. Además, por lo que entiendo de la pésima caligrafía de quién sea que haya escrito esto, las familias no reconocieron estas cruces como pertenecientes a sus familiares.

—Y la policía las guardó como recuerdo.

—Puede ser. La policía londinense tiene muchas fallas, y su rechazo a mirar el cuadro completo es la peor de todas.

—¿Y cuál es el cuadro completo?

Hume no contestó a la pregunta de su amigo. En lugar de eso, se dirigió al librero donde descansaban algunas guías militares. Por unos momentos, en la habitación no se escuchó ni un solo ruido, aparte del que hacia Samuel al pasar las páginas.

—Mira esto, Marius. En su clase en la escuela de oficiales, había otro sujeto —dijo después de unos momentos, acercándose a su amigo y mostrándole una foto en una guía militar anterior a su nacimiento—. Ves, eran seis. El que falta es Ronald Ascott.

Marius lo miró, sin comprender del todo. Siempre había pensado que el cerebro de su amigo iba unos pasos por delante del suyo, pero ahora le parecía que la distancia se había incrementado mucho más.

—¿Y qué pasó con él?

—Déjame revisar… —masculló el otro, acercándose la página al rostro para leerla bien—. Aquí dice que murió en combate contra los alemanes… Aunque a la familia no le dieron ninguna condecoración. Eso es curioso.

Marius tragó saliva.

Sabía lo que significaba que a tu familia no le dieran nada después de tu muerte al servicio de tu país. En otros casos seguramente hubieran agregado otros antecedentes, pero Ascott provenía de una familia importante.

—¿Estás diciendo que murió como un traidor? —inquirió en dirección a su amigo.

—Por supuesto. Ahora, lo lógico es que haya una conexión entre la muerte de Ascott y la de estos hombres. Pásame la guía Debrett's. —Rápidamente, el hombre hojeó la guía—. Creo que lo tengo —dijo luego de unos momentos—. Vaya que Lowell es un inútil, esto fue demasiado fácil.

-o-

Ronald Ascott tenía un hermano mayor, Reginald. Después de trajinar un poco, Hume había logrado conseguir su dirección. Le había pedido a Marius que lo acompañara, como precaución ante cualquier cosa.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Reginald Ascott no vivía en uno de los sectores tradicionales de la aristocracia británica. En lugar de eso, la dirección que les habían otorgado era uno de los peores sectores de Londres, que había sido muy dañado por los bombardeos de la guerra.

La casa en la que vivía Ascott parecía vieja y mal mantenida. Cuando Hume tocó la puerta, se demoraron siglos en abrir. Y cuando lo hicieron, los dos jóvenes se encontraron con un hombre mayor que se apoyaba en un bastón. Se notaba que había visto días mejores.

—¿Reginald Ascott?

—El mismo que viste y calza —replicó él. Marius pudo ver que su amigo entrecerraba los ojos, estudiando al hombre con atención—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles, caballeros?

—Tenemos que hablar con usted. Sobre Ronald.

Los dos vieron como el hombre se ponía lívido.

—Está bien, pero por favor mantengan el volumen bajo. Tengo un pariente enfermo al que no podemos molestar.

Hume asintió y entró a la casa, seguido por Marius.

El hombre los guió hacia una salita llena de muebles destartalados y les ofreció té.

—Siento no tener pastitas, mi sobrino lleva mucho tiempo enfermo y no me gusta dejarlo solo —les explicó.

—Está bien, no se preocupe —dijo Marius, esbozando una sonrisa, aunque la situación le parecía terriblemente violenta.

—¿Qué querían hablar de Ronald?

—Pues… queríamos saber qué sabía usted sobre su muerte. Supongo que sabe que a varios de sus antiguos compañeros de la escuela de oficiales los han encontrado muertos en los últimos meses.

—Sí, es una auténtica lástima. Eran un buen grupo, ellos.

—Y creo que usted sabe algo acerca de ello.

—¿Yo? Soy sólo un viejo, no estará insinuando que puedo haber matado yo a esas personas —replicó el anciano.

Samuel dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero cuando yo dije que usted sabía algo del asunto, usted miró hacia arriba. Por lo tanto, deduzco que su sobrino enfermo sí tiene que ver con esto. Lo siento, pero tendré que llamar a Scotland Yard. No se puede ir por ahí asesinando a gente sólo porque…

—¡Por favor, no lo haga! —exclamó el hombre, echándose de rodillas al suelo y cogiéndose del bajo del abrigo de Hume—. Les dije la verdad, mi sobrino está muy enfermo. Y… sé que salió las noches antes de que encontraran a esos hombres —añadió, empezando a llorar quedamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ellos fueron tan cobardes como Ronald —musitó el hombre—. Mi hermano me dijo que él y sus amigos estaban planeando algo, aunque no me dijo qué. Me imagino que querían desertar, después de tantos meses de guerra… y ellos se arrepintieron y lo delataron. Mataron a mi hermano… Tanto como si ellos hubieran jalado el gatillo de esas pistolas. Y seguramente lo hicieron, una muerte más sobre sus consciencias. Ni siquiera les importó que fuese su amigo…

La voz del hombre se resquebrajó.

—Por favor, no se lleve a mi chico. El médico dijo que le quedan cinco semanas de vida… Por favor, déjelo morir aquí, conmigo. No en una cárcel fría y helada… Por favor…

—Tengo que verlo —dijo Hume, imperturbable.

El hombre se levantó del suelo, limpiándose la nariz con la manga del sweater que llevaba. Le indicó a Hume que lo siguiera, por una estrecha escalera. Marius decidió quedarse en la salita, confuso por lo que acababa de presenciar. ¿Cómo era Hume capaz de conseguir una confesión así?

A los pocos minutos, los dos hombres bajaron nuevamente.

—Black, nos vamos de aquí —le dijo Samuel, acomodándose el abrigo.

—Gracias, gracias…. —repitió el anciano al llevarlos hacia la puerta.

Cuando los dos jóvenes estuvieron en la calle, Marius recién se atrevió a hablar.

—¿No vas a llamar al Yard?

—No. Lo que decía ese hombre era verdad, su nieto está moribundo. Morirá de cualquier forma y no quiero ser responsable de la muerte del anciano también. Dime sentimental, pero creo que ese hombre no se merece algo así.

—¿Y el chico?

—No lo sé, pero ya se encargará otro de ver sus pecados.

—¿Y qué le dirás al inspector Lowell?

—Que no pude resolver el caso, a pesar de todo. Tendrá una buena historia que contar y podrá reírse de mí por un tiempo, pero puedo vivir con eso.

Marius se metió las manos a los bolsillos, mientras ambos caminaban hacia la estación de metro más cercana.

* * *

(1) Internado muy exclusivo, típico de la aristocracia inglesa. Es donde estudiaron los príncipes William y Harry.

(2) Guía social que rige la aristocracia británica. Antes se publicaba año a año, ahora está en internet, con guías de modales y todo.

* * *

_La verdad es que creo que me he quedado con ganas de más. Así que es posible que Marius y Samuel (¿se fijaron en sus iniciales? La sutileza y yo no nos llevamos, queda claro) protagonicen algo más. Porque creo que tendrán buenas historias que contar y siempre he tenido ganas de escribir más sobre Marius, que es amor del bueno._

_En fin, me despido hasta la próxima historia._

_Muselina_


End file.
